Random Short Pokemon Stories
by DarkShadow902
Summary: Title says it all.


Random stories

Random stories

The destruction of Sinnoh

"Even though you beat me, Lucas, Palkia will use its super space powers to destroy all of Sinnoh, and I shall rule the land!" Gloated Cyrus as Palkia started to attack. "Lucas, you've got to stop Palkia!" Ordered Prof. Rowan. Lucas walked up to Palkia and shouted "Empoleon, use ice beam!" Said Lucas as the metal penguin came out of the ball and used its attack. "Pwaaaaaaalk!" Palkia roared as the ice beam attack bounced off of it harmlessly. "Oh no!" Shouted Dawn as a white light enveloped the sky. Cyrus held up the red chain as protection while Lucas, Rowan, and Dawn were lost in the white light. After a few minutes, the whole Sinnoh was as empty as an anti- version of Munchlax. "Yes. YES!!!!" Shouted Cyrus in victory. "Now, Palkia. You will create Sinnoh as I see fit. " Pwaaaaaaalk!" Shouted Palkia as it blasted Cyrus with a hyper beam. Then it disappeared into its own dimension, leaving Sinnoh as a barren wasteland.

May will never show her face to her parents again

"Hey May, can I go play near the lake?" Said Max. "But Max, we don't even know what town we're near, all we know is there is a lake nearby." Replied May. "It's only a few yards away!" Whined Max. "Okay okay." Said May. "But be back by lunchtime!" "Okay!" Shouted Max as he ran to the lake. _A few hours later… _"Max, lunchtime!" Shouted May. She waited for a few minutes and then decided to look for him at the lake. _"When I get my hands on him…" _Thought May. When she got to the lake, all she saw was a pair of Poocheyena chewing on some bones, a green shirt, and a pair of broken glasses.

Ash needs anger management classes

"Good job Pikachu!" Said Ash as a Team Galactic grunt fell to the floor by thunder shock attack. "We might need this." Said Ash as he picked up the Team Galactic grunt's gun. "Whoa, Pikachu, is that what I think it is?" Said Ash looking at a pink, floating, cat- like Pokemon. "It's Mew!" Exclaimed Ash. "Quick Pikachu, use thunder!" "Chuuuuu!" Shouted Pikachu as it unleashed its attack. Mew was burnt to cinders as the thunder voltage hit. "Pikachu, what did you just do? You just killed the rarest Pokemon in the world!" Shouted Ash with anger. Pikachu was about to say something but Ash pulled out the gun and shot Pikachu in the head.

Mewtwo and Darkrai: The Dangerous Duo

"What a beautiful city." Said Darkrai. "To bad it has to be destroyed." Darkrai and Mewtwo landed in front of a medium sized house in LaRousse City. "Aura Sphere." Said Mewtwo as he formed a blue ball in his hands. "Shadow Ball." Said Darkrai as a black ball formed in his hands. Then they both unleashed their attacks upon the surrounding buildings. "Hey Drew, come look outside." Said May from the house that Darkrai and Mewtwo landed in front of. "What's going on, mommy?" Asked May and Drew's daughter. "Maybe we should try and stop them." Said Drew. "No, it's too dangerous." Said May. "We should just wait for them to pass." "Hey May," Said Drew. "Where's our daughter?" "Well, what have we here?" Said Darkrai as May's daughter came up to him. "Stop destroying the city!" Shouted May's daughter. Darkrai grabbed the girl and held her by the neck. "Give her back!" Shouted May as she burst through the door. "Fine. Take her." Said Darkrai as a loud snap was heard from the little girl's broken neck as she was thrown to May. May just stood there in shock. "NOW YOU CAN JOIN HER IN HELL!" Shouted Darkrai as he shot a laser at May and Drew.

The Hoenn Trio

"Okay guys, your new trainers are coming to pick you up tomorrow." Said Prof. Birch to the starter Pokemon Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic. "Now go to sleep." But soon after the Pokemon fell asleep, a huge explosion was heard. The generator had exploded, and the starters had been blasted out of the lab. Torchic went to the west, Treecko to the east, and Mudkip to the north. "Where am I?" Asked Mudkip to himself. Mudkip got up and started walking, but he noticed his leg was hurting. _"Hey look, a marsh! I can heal myself there."_ Thought Mudkip. But as soon as he stepped in the marsh, he slipped and fell onto his back in the marsh. He tried and tried to get up, but he couldn't. Mudkip was doomed to lay there until his body rotted away. "Looks like I landed right in the middle of a forest." Said Treecko. "At least I can live here until I find my way back to the lab." "Hey short stuff!" Said a Sceptile mockingly. "Who ya talking to?" "Not you, ugly." Replied Treecko. "You can't talk to me like that!" Shouted the Sceptile as he threw a sharp stick at Treecko. The stick pierced Treecko's heart and Treecko fell down dead. "Whoops." Said the Sceptile. "Well, that's what you get for speaking badly to me." Torchic awoke to the sound of cars. _"I must be next to a highway."_ Thought Torchic. Torchic heard his stomach growl as he spotted a bag of chips on the road. _"No. I know better."_ But Torchic couldn't resist his hunger as he walked onto the road. Right when Torchic was right next to the end of the road with the chips in his beak, a car came at sixty mph and hit Torchic. There he lay on the highway as road kill.


End file.
